1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable communication device, at least part of which can typically be worn on the anatomy of a person such as the ear; and in particular to such a device which includes a detachable part which even when physically detached is still connected to the device but not by any physical connecting means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices are known for use by a person to listen to prerecorded or received radio signal information which is relayed to the person by a speaker mounted in the device. The device can be provided with any, or all of, controls for controlling the volume of information sent through the speaker; the playing, stopping, fast forward or rewind of prerecorded information; and the tuning of a receiver to receive information at a certain frequency.
Another well known type of communications device is the portable, or mobile, phone. A common problem with the portability of these devices is that they are required to be provided with integral mouth and ear pieces. Even when the ear piece and mouthpiece are provided at the extreme ends of the device or the mouthpiece is provided as part of a flap which is unfolded for use, the size of the phone is determined by the requirement to have the mouthpiece and ear piece spaced apart in a manner that the device can be comfortably used.